Waltz with the mysterious lady
by Blitz12
Summary: Note: Contain spoilers of light novels. After the unmanned IS attack in LN7, Ichika pays a visit to the injured student council president. But, Tatenashi has her own plan in mind. Oneshot, TatenashiXIchika.


**Waltz ****with the mysterious lady**

**Author's note: Yes, that's right. I am back and writing. I am sure many people are awaiting my index fic and I will get back to writing that as soon as possible. But I just want to finish this simple Infinite stratos fic out of the way. ****This fiction was inspired by the first ichikaXTatenashi fic, so this might be an unofficial sequel.**

**For the people who don't know, Sarashiki Tatenashi is the student council president, is deemed to be the strongest in the academy and appears only in the light novel (that is unless a season 2 pops out xD)**

The sun was already setting in the city, and that was an indicator that Ichika had to hurry in completing his task. He searched left and right for stores for a particular item. The black haired teen started to sprint…

_Right when I need it, I can't find it_. He cursed slightly, he had the urge to bring out Byaku Shiki, but knowing the amount of panic he'll cause, Ichika decided against it.

Sweat poured from his face, as he finally found the place he was looking for.

Inside the store, Ichika picked several needles and a ball of yarn. Smiling at the possible reaction that the council president has for him had him grinning like an idiot as he paid for his goods and left through the door.

As Ichika was walking, he was also reflecting back on his experiences with the Sarashiki siblings, most of them he found he could relate to himself. Kanzashi, the younger sister of Tatenashi, was similar in terms of character to the boy. She was humble, did not fit with the surrounding girls at first, and only with the help of friends, they had been able to open themselves up. Adjusting his thoughts to the older sibling, who Ichika thought he was closer as a friend, the student council president was extremely wild, energetic and a perfect student in his eyes.

Drawing comparisons with his own older sister, he noted that both Chifuyu and Tatenashi both were too perfect, there was no way that Ichika could match up to either of them. It was though if the two females had to lower their status in order to meet the same level as him. That thought stroke him uneasily.

Flashback

Through all the training, he remembered all the bruising he received during the "practice" sessions with the blue haired teen. She didn't even break a sweat as she continued smirking as Ichika stumbled to stand up, but failed.

"You told me once that you wanted power to protect others, but that path is not easy," as Tatenashi extended a hand to the exhausted pilot of the white IS. Ichika took the hand, and he stood up with renewed strength, his eyes displayed his determination and he would never give up.

After the training session, the two went to their separate paths, Ichika turned on the cold shower, allowing the water drops to mix into his skin, providing comfort for a long day. After picking out a new Academy uniform, he quickly dressed in it, but not before he started to hear a strange noise

*click, creak, crack*

The sounds came from the door, Ichika placed his hand on his bracelet, in case he needed to call out Byaku Shiki. The door opened only to reveal a familiar face, to the ire of the black haired teen.

"Hi Ichika-kun!" The intruder was no other than the student council president herself, again, if Ichika were to mention it. His face turned to an expression that displayed slight annoyance and could only imagine what reason she could be here for.

The blue haired senior without warning, jumped on the bed and lied down. _She's complicated, all right_, thought Ichika as he still rattled his head for possible reasons, it could be about piloting practice to rather unnecessary topics but god forbid it if she was here to tickle torture him again.

"Calm down Ichika, I am here for a more serious topic. You are very much aware of Phantom Task, the group that attacked you before. It seems like they don't plan on giving up in removing you from the picture and also, your Infinite stratos intrigues them and that's why they'll come again."

Ichika was aware of the tension of the atmosphere, but he also acknowledges that he currently lacked the strength needed to defend others let alone, defend himself. He was clearly too deep in thought that he didn't even notice Tatenashi flick her finger at his forehead, she was smiling but there was caring beneath that grin of hers' "Now, now. There's no need to punish yourself further. Or were you thinking about me?" Her grin grew larger as Ichika backed 2 steps away.

The student council president burst out into a laugh, "There is no need to worry about onee-san, I am pretty capable myself." Ichika almost felt like a moron for even showing a little bit of concern for the person in front of him. But Tatenashi continued in a more quieter voice, "At least be a man that even I can fall in love with…"

End Flashback…

_Please….there is no man in existence that can meet such high expectations_, thought Ichika as negative emotions began rising within him. Even, the previous enjoyment of buying the gift was slowly being washed away and replaced with increasing amounts of self resentment, it was the same feelings when he was abandoned by his parents.

When he reached the hospital, he already put on the best fake smile he could muster and walked directly to Tatenashi's room. The visitor hid the gift behind his back as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." was the response of the student council president, it wasn't a voice of authority, but one of friendship and welcoming.

Red eyes easily pierced through Ichika's facade easily, but the student council president had no intention to tease nor mock Ichika in the current state, seeing that there was inner turmoil within the teenage youth.

Ichika's dark eyes darted to the blue haired girl who motioned towards her bed, "Sit with me Ichika, tell Onee-san what is wrong." Ichika laid the gift on the ground without Tatenashi seeing it and sat beside her, "To me, it seems like everybody is expecting so much from me, being the only male being able to pilot an IS and being the younger brother of the famous Orimura Chifuyu. Compared to you, I am inferior to you in EVERY way."

The youth didn't even bother giving eye contact as he released his emotions to Tatenashi, who actual came closer and gave a small hug to the depressed teen. She carefully patted Ichika's head with her right hand, "You are not alone, as you know, I also had to put up with lots of responsibility, and I also know that I wasn't the best sister as well."

Ichika sat motionlessly as he listened to the words of comfort, his spirits slightly rising and decided to suppress what negative emotions he had, he felt warm and more importantly, he felt accepted and unknowingly to him, the student council president felt the same way.

Once the blue haired teen let go of ichika, she gave a beautiful smile, "Ichika, there's going to be an event that is arranged by the student council, I want you to join me in organising and participating in the activities," Tatenashi gave off a light blush as she said those words out loud.

The male youth nodded and picked up the gift from the ground, "Yes, that's fine. Oh, and this is for you, Tatenashi-san, I hope you enjoy it," he handed the package to the girl that sat beside him, with her expression that could melt the hearts of many men. The elegant lady opened the package slowly and her expression changed.

"Is this your way of getting back at me?" She pouted, an expression that didn't fit the image of a serious student council president. Ichika flashed a thumbs up, "Yep and you can thank Kanzashi for it as well. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't know what to get you."

Tatenashi picked the two needles and the yarn and inspected them with the same expression on her face, to Ichika, she looked pretty cute. She turned back to the youth, "Even I can improve, one day. But first, I'll have to give my little sister a bit of torture first."

"But for everything you had to put up with, and I know that I wouldn't have made up with my little sister if it weren't for you. Onee-san is really sorry." The student council president bowed her head in apology, which Ichika lifted her head back up and smiled, "There is no need to apologise, I just wanted to help you that's all. Don't worry, once I have the strength, I'll protect you as well."

The nurse knocked on the door, stating that Tatenashi will need to be examined soon and so Ichika began to walk out the door, leaving a blushing Tatenashi behind.

A few days later, with Tatenashi and some other IS pilots were released from the hospital. Ichika was already in the school and following instructions by the student council to gather materials for a large party to celebrate their victory over the unmanned drone attack.

Tatenashi and her sister, Kanzashi, both observed Ichika from a distance and admired his hard work. Tatenashi motioned for Kanzashi to walk up to Ichika because she knew that her little sister would be too shy to walk up to the pilot of the Byaku Shiki.

"Ara Ichika-kun, having fun?" Tatenashi smiled mischievously while Kanzashi just had a simple grin. Ichika turned to face the blue haired siblings, "Tatenashi-san, you recovered?" Ichika noted that the bandages were all but gone and there was no apparent scarring, which Ichika guessed that IS academy must have a hand in it, by using some of it's advanced technology.

"Remember the promise you made with me," winked the student council president, as she walked away with her little sister. Ichika wasn't thinking much of it, well, _I just have to help her with the last activity right?_

Well, the first events consisted of fun games, some of them contained Infinite stratos talent shows in which the Uchiganes were used to perform stunt shows, the personel IS were not used due to possible confidentiality leaks.

Kanzashi and Ichika were both setting up one of the gym stages in preparation for the last event, the two still didn't have much clues about what the event consisted of because the student council didn't reveal that much.

The personnel IS users, Cecilia, Charlotte, Houki, Laura and Rin, were busy with arranging with their own club activities and wanted the current events to end because they want to find Ichika.

Tatenashi gave an announcement that the events were closing down and that the last event would commence shortly. As soon as the warning for the last event was heard, all of the students returned back to their dorms to wear dresses. Many of them wore expensive and beautiful dresses, as good representation of their country's culture.

Ichika himself wore a white tuxedo with small amounts of blue trimming along with white dress pants. In his mind, he believed that his eyes were deceiving him, it was almost like a paradise, with so many beautiful girls. His eyes turned to the person who was standing on stage, the student council president herself.

Tatenashi wore a sapphire blue dress, with a violet rose attached to her chest line. The hair served as a nice contrast between the many shades of blue. Notably, it wasn't a surprise that she was the subject of most of the attention, both female and males throughout the Academy. She took the microphone and announced, "Let the waltz begin! For the students of the IS academy, select a male partner and we will dance according to the music. And may everybody continue to make wonderful memories in our academy." She placed down the mike and stepped down from the stage.

With that call, Ichika's personnel IS group went on a search and seek mission to find the boy. Ichika himself had to prepare for what it is to come. He began to break into a run, only to bump into the student council president.

"Tatenashi-san! I deeply sorry for bumping into you." Ichika bowed his head and apologised, hoping that the student council president will not tickle him in front of public and in front of so many countries' representatives.

"Ichika-kun, you remember my promise right?" All hint of humour seemed to disappear with Tatenashi's quiet phrase, it was not a question of authority, but from a girl who wanted affection from the boy that stood in front of her. In addition, it seemed like everybody's attention was upon the two, even with the spotlights illuminating the area of the two.

Ichika could only gape for a few seconds before he snapped out of it. With renewed confidence, he understood what the blue haired teen had wanted. He took her hands with his own and looked into her red eyes, "May I have the pleasure of dancing with you, Milady?" Ichika cursed himself for saying such corny lines, hoping it won't be the death of him.

Tatenashi blushed and curtsied, "It would be my pleasure, sir." She took Ichika's hands and the two engaged in a magnificent dance, with elegant hand motions and excellent footwork.

While the two were still dancing, Ichika made a remark, "You know, I am not an expert of dancing." _Still humble as always Ichika_, laughed Tatenashi in her thoughts.

Once the song ended, Ichika and Tatenashi bowed before the massive audience and the male teen looked back at the student council president.

"You know, with how perfect you are, I don't think any man would be considered worthy of your love," joked Ichika.

Red eyes filled with affection looked back at Ichika's black eyes, the lips moved, "You're wrong Ichika, there is one male that I already fell in love with." She lightly kissed Ichika on the cheek before walking away.

Ichika touched the spot where Tatenashi's soft lips had been in contact with, his mind still blank but made a comment regardless, "You know Tatenashi, you are one mysterious lady."

"I know, my IS would agree as well," smiled the blue haired student council president.

"ICCCHIIKKAA!" came 5 voices from different directions.

"YOU WILL DANCE WITH ME!" shouted the same girls as the teen knew what mess he was in right now. It doesn't help the situation that Ichika could hear that the girls were activating their ISes in order to pursue him…

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

~The end

**Well, there's my oneshot, I am still hoping that we'll see Tatenashi and Kanzashi in season 2 of Infinite Stratos. Hoping for haruka tomatsu for Tatenashi and Minami Kuriyabashi (the op singer) as Kanzashi.**


End file.
